My Destiny
by melmel25
Summary: Bella wakes up from her "coma" and realizes that she's wasting her life over a giant scum bag and decides to make up for her being "asleep" to Charlie by getting groceries for him and doing chores she missed while "asleep" but runs into a Trcker from the House of Night and gets Marked and has to go the the House of Night to find her destiny.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HOUSE OF NIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter One

SNAP! I was lying dormant on my bed with my eyes closed when I heard it and with this noise of enlightenment and realized that I was wasting my life away! My eyes had popped open after hearing this noise and have only been widening as I had this revelation. I've been wasting my life for who knows how long and over one of the most scummy people alive. At least _was_ alive.

The Cullen's, the scum of the earth! Every last one of them should rot in hell for all I care except Rosalie and Jasper that is. They had the decency to show their real feelings instead of pretending to care about me. But no longer will I be dragged down by the sinking ship that is S.S. Cullen. In fact, I'm going down stairs right now to make dinner for Charlie.

I immediately jumped up and immediately fell due to my immense clumsiness. As I was getting up I got a whiff of my pits and almost fainted from the smell of myself. I need a serious shower and quick. I held my breath as I got up and walked over to the shower carefully so I did not trip. I turned it on hot so I could wash all the stink of myself; I got the sponge and soap and scrubbed myself raw. How long has it been since I showered I swear I'm covered in dirt?

"Bella," I heard Charlie yell.

I was going to answer, but he started to climb the stairs and I realized that he didn't expect an answer.

"Bella," Charlie said again as he opened the door to my room.

I imagined it in my head he walked in to my room saw my bed disheveled and Bella-less and freaked out as a vain in his head jumped out.

"Bella," he screamed in panic.

"Dad," I shouted back amused.

He burst into my bathroom and looked around franticly for me. I rolled my eyes did he not hear the shower running, maybe was too worried to understand what he's hearing. So I poked my head out and wagged my eye brows at him as he turned around hearing the curtain open.

"Bella," he whispered at me not believing his eyes.

"What dad I'm just taking a shower," I said amused at his expression.

"It's not just a shower when you've been dormant for three months," he said back to me.

I raised my eye brows, "So that's why I'm so dirty."

He just shook his head at me and said, "Good to have you back at kido."

I smiled and said, "Good to be back dad."

One Hour Later

As I got out of the shower I tripped and fell again, I am really getting tired of this. I hate being helpless and I will fix that for sure. I walked into my room carefully and went to my closet. I got out my panties and my bra and picked out my outfit. My outfit was made of a pair of a white leggings and pink and white T-shirt. I also got my white bead necklace, matching bracelet, and white head band. When I saw the finished product I smiled at my beauty. Finally I can see myself being compared to the Cullen's and not worrying.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs careful not to trip on anything and I mean anything, I could easily trip on my own feet. As I came to the end of the stairs I saw Charlie sitting on the couch drinking beer.

"I was going to make dinner," I said to him.

"Bells its only four o'clock and we don't have any food besides you just…uh…woke up and I want you to relax," he said honestly.

"Dad I want to make up for all the dinners you had to make for yourself when I was occupied," I said just as sincere.

"All right Bells but I have to go get some food to make it," he said resigned.

"Let me do that Ch-Dad, I can get it no problem," I said happily.

"Okay Bells, here let me give you some money, how much do you think you need," he said.

"About one-hundred, I'll pick up some groceries too," I said helpfully.

He reached into his front right pocket and pulled out his wallet then pulled out five twenty dollar bills.

"Thanks Dad," I said meaningfully I didn't just mean the money I meant for taking care of me when I was…asleep.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on cheek, took the money, and grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I got into my old, rusty truck and started her up, as soon as the truck started dust flew up into the air and I sneezed daintily.

After the dust cleared I put her into reverse and backed out of the driveway, when I started down the road I was almost weighed down by the sadness of the truck. So many memories flooded in to my head at the same time and I was overwhelmed. I pulled over before I crashed and got ahold of my emotions, once I got my head back I decided to get rid of this truck. It had too many memories to drive around safely in here, I'll tell Charlie later but I'm paying for it.

I pulled back in to the road and focused on it solely. When I got to the store I practically jumped out of the truck and ran to the store. Once I was in the store I relaxed partly and looked around for the carts, grabbed one, and started to mentally make a list of all the things I needed.

Once I walked over almost every square inch of the store and found all the things I needed I started to head for the counter. I was half way there when a very pale man with his head down stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said very politely when really I was pissed off.

"Isabella Swan! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night," he said after looking up.

He then pointed one long white finger at me and I felt a huge burst of pain on my forehead and I stumbled back onto the floor. I slapped both of my hands to my head and curled into a ball.

When I felt the pain recede I lifted my head and looked around for the guy. What the hell just happened and where did he go? I have no I idea what happened I just want to get the hell out of here.

So I hurried over to the cheek out aisle and pulled out the money, I quickly paid the girl and went to my truck. Ironic huh? I half an hour ago I could not wait to get out of the truck and know I can't wait to get in. When all the groceries were in I got in hurriedly and started her up and speed out of here to figure out what the hell just happened.


End file.
